


Bubbly

by taylor7304



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, SO MUCH FLUFF, julie molina mentioned, mentioned luke patterson, mentioned reggie - Freeform, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: Alex sings Willie a song
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Bubbly

Alex sat there, fiddling with the drumsticks in his hands. He was nervous. He was always nervous, but even more so right now. The guys were nowhere to be seen, Luke was probably with Julie and Reggie was probably inside with Ray and Carlos.

Alex bit his lip and thought back to his conversation with Willie yesterday, the very reason why Alex was working himself into a frenzy. Willie had asked him if he could sit in on one of their rehearsals. Alex knew that the band wouldn’t mind but he himself was worried that he would mess it all up and embarrass himself. Not that he hasn’t done that already but you know, make it worse than he already has. Then Willie had asked, if that was too much, for Alex to play him something, just him. Alex had freaked out and agreed, not thinking too hard about it. Because, truthfully, he did want to play for Willie and he did want Willie to meet Julie, if Julie could even see him, and watch them rehearse, but he was scared.

This thing between the two of them, whatever it was, was really important to Alex and he didn’t want to mess it up. Willie made him feel alive again. 

So, Alex sat there, nervously fiddling, as he waited for Willie to break away from the Hollywood Ghost Club and join him in the studio. He stood up and walked towards where Julie kept an old acoustic guitar, not played very often.

He knew how to play, how could he not when his best friends played string instruments, but he didn’t play often. It was different from his drums, requiring more of his concentration he found. He picked up the guitar, strumming the strings a few times, before sitting down with it. His fingers gently ran over the strings, praying that Willie wouldn’t pop in and startle him half to death right now.

He started to strum, a familiar song that he couldn’t quite put a name to at the moment. His mind drifted back to Willie because it often did. He closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him, sort of like when he plays with the band but different, softer. He starts to hum, softly, to himself.

Now, he kind of hoped Willie would show up because he’d like to dedicate this song to him, make it sort of their thing besides skating and screaming in empty museums. He smiled to himself and then started to sing the lyrics out loud. 

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You got me feelin' like a child, now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

Alex hears the telltale whoosh of Willie, he hopes, popping into the studio. He opens his eyes to see Willie staring at him, probably not expecting the guitar or Alex to be already starting his performance. Alex smiles softly at him, inclining his head at the couch for him to sit down. He doesn’t stop his singing or his strumming but he does keep his eyes open this time, opting to watch Willie’s reaction to the song that he’s chosen and the way his eyes follow the movement of Alex’s fingers. 

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Willie is smiling himself, hopefully enjoying the song that Alex is playing for him. Alex would like to believe he is, judging by the way he’s swaying along. It’s probably something different for him, not a song that Alex would think Willie would pick to listen to, but it’s nice. Or at least, Alex thinks so. But, there’s something in his eyes, some gleam of magic that Alex wants to see all the time. 

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under cover, stayin' dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

What surprises Alex the most is when Willie starts to sing along, his voice mixing with Alex’s in the small space of the studio. Alex isn’t really one for a duet but this is something that he could live with all the time if Willie will smile at him that way forever. There’s something growing between them right now, some new feeling that Alex feels like an ache in his chest, but it’s wonderful. 

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just…_

Willie opens his mouth, unsure if they’re going to keep singing or if they’re going to address the shift that they’re both feeling, but he closes it, opting to sit there and smile, swaying along to the song once again. Alex keeps strumming, hoping to get through the whole song because he feels like it’s one that just showcases the relationship between the two of them completely. It’s right. He knows that the boys would tease him endlessly if they heard his inner monolgue right now but he doesn’t care. Because right now, he’s singing with a beautiful boy, a beautiful boy who wants him just as much as he does, who makes him feel like he can take on the world. Who, once again, makes him feel alive. 

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Willie crosses from the couch to sit on the edge of the table, though he probably shouldn’t, and reaches out to touch Alex. Alex, even though he thinks that it’s a cliche, promptly feels butterflies in his stomach when Willie’s hand makes contact. He feels a shiver run along his spine and he smiles, strumming still. Willie looks into his eyes as they sing the last verse of the song. 

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child, now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin' shows_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Baby, just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Oh, wherever you go._

Alex finishes the song and stops strumming. Willie’s looking at him, searching his face for something. He must find it because as soon as Alex puts the guitar down, careful not to break it because Julie had said it belonged to her mom, he pulls Alex forward. The two topple over and fall onto the ground, Willie hovering over him. And Alex feels like he could stay there forever, just the two of them. And Willie does too.


End file.
